


Losing Everything & Finding Yourself

by Swxtreme



Series: The Wrestling Chronicles [1]
Category: Alex Danvers Maggie Sawyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swxtreme/pseuds/Swxtreme
Summary: Alex Danvers a professional wrestler trying to follow in her father's legendary footsteps finally makes it to the big time. She encounters many obstacles from injuries, to family. She meets Maggie along her journey of self-discovery and she gets more than what she bargained for when encountering the other woman. Sanvers as wrestlers!
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer
Series: The Wrestling Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991605
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Sanvers Big Bang | 2020





	Losing Everything & Finding Yourself

Chapter 1

Alexandra,

My sweetest princess. If you are reading this, then unfortunately I am no longer with you. I fought baby, I did, please don’t think for one second that I did not try with everything that I am to continue to watch you grow into the beautiful woman that I know you are. Continue to watch out for your sister and your mother, they will need you, especially during this time. I want you to follow your dreams and stop selling yourself short. The best thing my father ever told me that I am telling you is believing in yourself is the first step to conquering the impossible. You are capable of so much my dear Alexandra. You are capable of so much and I cannot wait to watch all of your accomplishments. If you are ever feeling alone please know that I am always with, I will never leave you, and always follow your heart. If you do decide to one day follow in my footsteps I want you to know that you have already made me the proudest papa. The business is tough but you are tougher. I love you, my sweet angel. I wish I could have been here to see the phenomenal women that I know you have grown up to be. No matter what you have decided to do with your life, never doubt how much I love you. 

Daddy

Alex reads her letter a thousand times. Looking over the worn edges, she needs to take better care of it, she thinks. She lost her dad four years ago and her life has never been the same. She was floundering for the first year, arrested for drunk driving, and on academic probation, which caused her to lose her spot on the university surf team. She takes another puff of her cigarette. 

“That better be your last one, Alex.” 

Alex quickly tosses the cigarette into the ocean. “Of course it is J’onn. I didn’t do all of that training, letting you kick my ass for the last three years, for nothing.”

“I know you are nervous, Alex, but you are ready for the big leagues. All of your matches have been amazing and you have nothing left to prove at the training center. It is time to get you some fresh new competition and start getting you used to bigger live audiences.”

Alex nods along as they make their way to the SUV. “I know, I know you have been telling me this for the last few months now. I know why this needs to happen, I am just not sure if I am ready.”

“Alex no one is more prepared than you. I would not put you out there if you were not ready. I have been doing this for years. No one has more natural raw talent than you do. It is definitely in your genetic makeup.”

Alex looks over at the man that has been like a father to her for the last few years. J’onn had taken her under his wing and trained her to be just as good of a wrestler as he was in his prime. “I wish I was as confident as you seem to be.” 

The rest of the ride is silent. Alex analyzes every moment of her life that has led her up to this one. She wishes that her sister and mother were here, but Kara had a big assignment for CatCo and she couldn’t miss it. Alex also tries to let go of any resentment that she feels. She has never missed any of Kara’s big events and her family has only been to two of her wrestling matches over the years. She knows that they are busy and that attending matches are hard for them. She just wishes that she had the support that she was so used to seeing surround her father for so many years. 

As they pull up to the arena for tonight, Alex can feel what she thinks people describe as butterflies. She thinks it feels more like a tornado. 

“You got this Alex,” J’onn says. “Just be yourself and everyone will love you. You have already met most of these people before, and no one has any expectations for you going into this.”

Grabbing her bags, Alex says, “Then why do I feel like all of the locker rooms are already going to hate me? I know who my father is and everything that comes with that.”

J’onn wraps his arm around her. “This is all true, and we have been over this before no matter what you accomplish. No matter how hard you work, some people will only see you as Jeremiah Danvers’ daughter. “

Alex knows the long road she has ahead of her. She has already experienced it. When she started training she was automatically an outcast. Women and men judged her without even knowing her and she heard all the rumors of how she didn’t deserve anything, that once she got signed to a major company that she would be automatically thrown to the top of the list. “I know, and that is why I will be the hardest working person in the room. No one will be able to challenge my work ethic.”

“Damn straight, Alex. Don’t let these women, the politics, or anything else stop you. I have not seen an athlete as good as you walk through those doors in a long time and I am speaking about men and women. You know how to handle yourself professionally and personally and the people that do not like you now and in the future are because they don’t know you. They haven’t given you a chance.” J’onn looks over at her. “And what do we say about those people?”

“Fuck ’em, they don’t matter, and I am here because I deserve to be here.” They flash their badges and enter the arena. J’onn leaves her to get herself acclimated. 

Alex is not a stranger to being backstage at the arenas. She grew up in them and most of these people backstage she has known her entire life. She is met with warm wishes and hugs from people who were in the business with her father. They are excited to see what she can do in the ring. She starts to think that maybe she was wrong and all of her apprehension leading up to this day was just nerves. That is until she enters the women's locker room. Some of whom she has seen before, while others are new to her. “Hello” Alex nods at everyone as she passes them. 

“Well, well, you must be the famous Alexandra Danvers.”Alex just rolls her eyes. She hates people like this. Who already think they know who she is. 

“Please call me Alex, and by no means am I famous. You must be thinking about my father” 

“Oh No, we have heard all about you. Both J’onn and M’gann have been mentioning you for months now.” 

“I’m sorry I don’t deliver we have met,” Alex says

Laughing a little “I’m sorry” raising her title belt “I am the women’s champion, the leader of this locker room Sara” 

Alex sucks in a breath trying to let the tension roll off of her. “That’s great I look forward to stepping into the ring with you.”

“Oh no, sweetie you have to get to the back of the line to get a shot at Sara here” a dark-skinned woman with very interesting ring attire gets into Alex's face. “ I am Alicia, but most of my fans call me Storm. I have seen a couple of your matches and you are good but I just wanted to say welcome.” nodding around the room. “Most of these girls won’t be too friendly, but I remember what it was like being the new girl. So I just wanted to say welcome and if you have any questions, don’t be afraid to ask.”

Alex feels slightly relieved. It feels nice to have someone be at least a little friendly towards her, even if they were far from actually being friends. “Thank you, Alicia, and trust me I plan on paying my dues. I am not here to take anyone’s spot.” 

Alicia just smiles and heads back over to her stuff while the rest of the girls are giving her awkward glances and stares. She has been through this at other times in her life. First when she joined the gymnastics team, then when she decided to be the first girl to compete on the men’s surf team. She didn’t just compete, she won. She knows that no one likes thinking that their spot is in jeopardy. She continues to unpack her gear, get changed, and make her way to the pit. 

Chapter 2

“Alex.” She hears her name called from a distance and turns to see who is shouting for her. 

She squints until she recognizes the person. “Charlie, OH MY GOD! Is that really you?”

Charlie runs over and pulls Alex into a quick hug. “The one and only, darling, how have you been? I am so sorry that I never kept in touch after I left the training center. ” Charlie looks over Alex’s hairstyle. “Love this cut on you. I never thought that you would actually do it.”

“Thanks,” Alex says, shaking her head side to side and letting the short strands fall in front of her face. “It was totally time for a change. No need to apologize, I understand anyone dealing with that type of injury needs time to just take it in. What are you doing here?”

“Well, thanks to J’onn and his many connections, I am now head athletic trainer.”

Alex feels a genuine smile form. She is so happy that her friend was able to stay in a business, that she was so passionate about. “Charlie, that is amazing. I could not be happier for you.’

“Thanks, Love. So I take it you were on your way to see me, to get your initial checkup and make sure you are all cleared for your match tonight?” Charlie asks

“Yup, and it is great to see a friendly face. I haven’t been backstage since my dad’s retirement match and most of the girls I can tell already hate me.” Alex remembers that night so fondly the standing ovation that her father received. 

They walk into the trainers’ room. Charlie takes Alex’s weight “Hey, most of the people here are assholes, both the men and the women. Everyone feels like they are entitled” Alex moves to the examination table. “So don’t let any of these people get to you. You have a lot of people here in your corner and most already respect you because of your dad.” Charlie says

“Yea, I know. So what have you been up to all of these years?” Alex asks

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex is waiting in the pit, with 20 minutes until her segment starts. She is the surprise tag team partner for Ember Starr, who is being outmatched and outsmarted by Ashley and Maggie, the Black Widows. The crowd reaction for Alex is expected to be great. Even casual fans have heard of Alexandra Danvers, the daughter trying to live up to her father's legacy. The WWW has tried to keep her debut under wraps but in the age of social media and spoilers, they are sure that some members of the crowd know she is debuting tonight. She has been working with Ember the last hour trying to get their timing right and work on their in-ring chemistry. 

“So that is when I will reach for you and tag. At that time Ashley should be also tagging in her partner” Ember says. Ember was excited when she realized that she would be tagging with Alex. She has great respect for her already. 

“Yea, this match is second to the main event so don’t try to do something reckless or stupid. This is our big break, we don’t have our last name to fall back on.” Ashley says with her partner a few steps behind her. 

“Excuse me,” Alex says as she eyes the two women approaching her very cautiously. She had seen them both in the locker room earlier. 

“Ashley Stop! How about you just introduce yourself to her first. Hi, I’m Maggie but most people around here call me ” Maggie reaches out her hand and accepts Alex’s firm grip. “This is Ashley, she is a big bitch to everyone. So don’t take anything she says seriously”

“Whatever, Maggie, she better not mess this up for us,” Ashley says, walking off to make her entrance. 

“Don’t worry about her. I have seen some of your matches at the training center, and you will do great. I am looking forward to getting to work with you.” Maggie brushes her arm in passing, making her way up to the entranceway. 

“Wow, they are so freaking different, how did they end up being tag team partners?” asks Alex.

“One thing you will see pretty early on is that we don’t have much creative control on what we do if the bosses think that two people work well together or if they simply don’t know what to do with us creatively they will put the people together as a tag team. No matter if you like each other or not.“ Ember says

“Well, I am looking forward to slapping Ashley around a little bit tonight.” Alex understands the creative side of the business. She gets that there are managers. J’onn and M'gann try to do what they think is best for the business and then there are the owners Christian and Dana Wolf who believe that they know everything and that they ultimately work for them. 

Alex takes deep breaths to center herself. She considers this to be one of her life's defining moments. She wants to add to her family's legacy. She had tried to follow in her mother's footsteps. She had tried for years to please her mother, and all of the years of schooling and research funding only brought her and her mother farther apart. Five years ago she called it quits. She is still trying to figure out where she belongs and who exactly she is. She is really hoping that this is the correct path for her. 

She heard the beginning beats of her music sound and she knew that this was her moment. She stepped through the curtain and took in the crowd. It was massive, and all she could hear was cheering and hollering and people screaming out her name. This wasn't her first time in front of a crowd, but a crowd this size of 20,000 plus it was a bit intimidating.

So maybe if she was being honest with herself she was feeling a few nerves. She walked down the ramp, high-fiving fans along the way joining up with her partner. Both of the Black Widows were pretending to be shocked by her arrival but the next second, they were both attacking Ember Starr. 

Alex jumps right in. She was able to toss both women off of her partner; the referee then pulls them apart and gets them each to their corners. 

Ember started the match, she was going up against Ashley. The match was designed for Ember to take a beating before tagging in Alex. Alex was able to take in the first few minutes. She remembers her dad's first television match. She and her mom were sitting in the front row with her sister, cheering him on. She hopes she can make him proud. She's watching her partner take blow after blow and struggling to make her way to the corner of the ring where Alex is. 

Alex is getting anxious, waiting to get into the ring. She is truly ready to show what she can do. Ember just took a big bump and Alex starts jumping up and down and screaming to “come on” as Ember ever slowly finally makes her way to the corner and finally tags in Alex. 

Alex is pumped, and grabs that bitch Ashley by the neck and tosses her to the corner. She gives her a quick five punches to the chest before Ashley ducks under her latest blow. Alex is then suplexed onto her back, giving Ashley the opportunity to tag in her partner Maggie.

Alex takes a breath and makes her way towards the shorter women. They walk up to each other and lock arms. Alex is surprised by Maggie’s strength as Alex struggles to get Maggie onto the mat. Maggie is completely holding her own, Alex is surprised simply because Maggie is so tiny. Alex hits Maggie in the stomach and hip tosses her. Alex maneuvers over her and puts Maggie in a headlock. 

Maggie turns her head in towards the rest of Alex's body and starts to elbow Alex in the stomach. Alex’s fingers start to relax on the hold for a few seconds and before Alex realizes it Maggie has slid on top of her. Alex feels herself genuinely smiling. She was happy, excitement pulsing through her. She felt this electricity with Maggie. 

Alex moves quickly and is able to use her legs to flip Maggie onto her back and Alex is now on top of her. Maggie quickly rolls out of Alex pin and they are both backs on their feet. Maggie returns Alex's smile before bouncing off of the rope and using her quickness to toss Alex across the ring with a hurricanrana. 

“Wow,” Alex whispers as Maggie covers her to try and get a quick pin. 

“Not so bad yourself there, Danvers,” Maggie whispers in her ear. 

Alex kicks out and goes to stand and the crowd is giving them a standing ovation. Alex gives a nod to Maggie and they lock up once again. Alex pushes Maggie into the side of the rope and Maggie comes back at Alex and hits her with a clothesline. Alex is not down for long as she comes up and hits Maggie with a spear. Alex goes in for the cover and Maggie is up before the referee's hand even hits the mat for a two count. Alex can’t remember the last time someone kicked out of her spear. That move has one of her plenty of matches. 

Anticipating Alex's next move Maggie rolls Alex onto her stomach and instantly puts Alex into an armbar. Alex only has to endure the pain for a few seconds before Ember comes in and breaks up the hold by kicking Maggie in the back. Alex slides out of the ring and onto the floor. 

Alex has not been in the ring with someone who holds their own this well in a long time. She is quickly pulled up by the back of her hair by Ashley and is tossed back in the ring. Maggie moves quickly and grabs Alex up, tossing her into the corner of the ring. Maggie strikes Alex quickly with three quick blows to the chest. Alex stumbles as the blows make an impact with her ribs. You can train all you like but nothing really gets you ready for being in the ring with someone the caliber as Maggie. 

Alex surprises Maggie with a high knee to the face and Maggie stumbles back. Alex watches as the referee gives the signal for the match to come to an end. Alex knows that this is her time to close out the match. 

Alex is able to grab Maggie and puts her in the corner. Alex puts Maggie’s legs up on the top rope. Maggie is now laying across the top. Alex puts her leg underneath Maggie's chin and holds her legs down and stretches her body out completely. Maggie strikes quickly, kicking her in the chest. But Alex uses her top leverage to take control of her. Maggie moves with Alex and quickly they both get to the top rope. They are face to face for a second. 

“Make sure you don’t drop me, Danvers,” Maggie whispers quickly. 

“I won't,” Alex says just loud enough for Maggie to hear her. Maggie places one of her legs behind Alex and Alex grabs her right arm and Maggie places her left on Alex’s lower back, then Alex jumps off the top rope almost like a Reverse Suplex. It's a move that Alex has perfected over the last few years. 

Alex has landed on her stomach while Maggie’s head landed on Alex's arm but appearing to the crowd that she face planted. Alex rolls over the top of Maggie and makes the cover. Alex can see that she’s down for the count and the referee quickly counts to three. Ember comes over to congratulate Alex as the crowd screams and cheers. The referees raise both of their hands in victory. 

Chapter 3

They all make their way backstage and Alex is feeling totally pumped. She hasn’t felt this alive in a long time. She liked that match with Maggie. It was almost like she was able to read Alex’s mind and anticipate all of her moves. 

“Alex,” J’onn says, he pulls Alex away from everyone. “You were fantastic. Your father would be so proud.“

“Thank you, J’onn. Was it really ok?” Alex won’t really know until she watches the tape back. She is hesitant to give herself any praise. 

“Alex, you have to be kidding me. Didn’t you hear the way the crowd reacted for you? And you hit your father's move so perfectly.” 

“Alexandra” 

“M’gann, I have told you from our very first meeting to call me Alex” M’gann was once Alex’s father's manager. In his early days of wrestling, M’gann had him booked almost everywhere. 

“Alex, you definitely have your father's natural ability. For your first match in front of thousands that was spectacular.”

“Thank you,” Alex says. “Thanks for giving me this opportunity and believing in me” 

“Alex, I haven’t given you anything. You just fucking took it! Keep putting on matches like that and you will be in so many more main events.”

Alex just nods and makes her way out of the pit and towards the locker room. Plenty of people high five and congratulate her. Alex’s feeling of excitement lasts until she reaches the women’s locker room. It was definitely a little chilly in there. 

“What is the problem?” Alex asks.

“I was in that match too and I didn’t see anyone congratulating me” Alex can see the jealousy all over Ashley’s face. 

Alex rolls her eyes. “Tell me how that’s my fault?”

Ashley gets close to Alex, staring her down. “There was nothing special about you tonight,” Ashley says seething. 

Alex is not one to back down especially over petty crap like this “Ashley you better back up out my face. Look I’m better than you, it’s not an insult it’s a fact accept it and move the hell on.”

“You little..” Ashley raises her right hand and goes to smack Alex but her hand is grabbed mid-air. 

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Maggie says walking up to the scene. Clearly just coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her head. 

Ashley yanks her arm away and looks back at the shorter woman. “Seriously Maggie, she just went out there and stole the spotlight from all of us out there.”

“You are so fucking dramatic, Ashley. All she did was get more eyes on us. The more people that cheer for any woman no matter who it is will get more eyes on the women's division” Maggie says.

Ashley just huffs and storms away. The other women just snicker and roll their eyes. Maggie is sick of all the childish drama. She is one of the veterans in the locker room and knows that her voice will be heard. “It would be really nice if we could all just be women supporting women in this locker room, but no we have to be jealous and act like a bunch of children.” Maggie faces Alex. “Don’t worry about her, or any of them really. They can either get along with you or ruin themselves by simply trying to hate you.”

“How do you put up with them?” asks Alex. “You seem so different from them.”

“My aunt raised me to be a kind, compassionate, and strong-willed person. I do not just follow the group mentality. I do what I want.”

Alex leans back on the locker. “It sounds like you have a lot of fun.”

“With a family like yours, I am sure you know all about fun.” Alex gives somewhat of a smile. She honestly can’t remember the last time she had some fun. “Well, thanks for helping me out right here. I appreciate it.”

“No thanks needed Danvers, and hey you did great out there. I knew you would.” Alex watches as Maggie leaves and decides to get out of there for the night. She has an early flight and a show tomorrow and she should try and get some sleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What the fuck do you actually mean?” Alex slams down the papers in front of her. 

“I am sorry, ma’am, but…” the sales clerk behind the car center counter at the airport starts but is cut off. 

“Call me ma’am one more damn time and I will bang your head against this counter.” Alex threatens and she takes a little pleasure in making the guy shrink down a few inches. 

“Hey, hey what’s going on here, Danvers?” Maggie runs up to the counter. She was in line waiting but then realized that the person shouting was Alex. 

“These idiots lost my reservation,” Alex explains. She is starting to feel overwhelmed and anxious. She does not want to be late for tonight's show. She is still trying to make a good impression and timeliness are important to her. 

“We didn’t lose it, it was canceled,” the desk clerk says. “She called and canceled it.”

Alex reaches across the counter to try and tries to grab the clerk but Maggie quickly grabs her hand, not letting it go. She looks down at the nametag “Steve, explain to me what exactly is going on.”

“I made a reservation days ago,” says a seething Alex.

“Shhh, Alex let me try to straighten this out,” Maggie says, Alex just nods and tries to calm herself down. 

“I know that ma’am, but earlier today you called,” Steve says. 

“I did not call” Alex bangs her fist down on the counter

“Someone called and said that they no longer needed the reservation, they claimed that they were Alexandra Danvers” Steve responds 

“So why don’t you guys just give her another car… apply some sort of discount for the miscommunication that is clearly your fault?” says Maggie. 

“We would,” Steve says. “But unfortunately we are all out of cars.”

“That’s why I made a fucking reservation,” Alex snaps, her anger flaring. Maggie pulls Alex back behind her. 

“Ok, well I also made a reservation and you guys better damn well still have mine,” Maggie says.

Steve sighs in frustration. “Name?”

“Sawyer, Margaret.”

“Margaret?” Alex laughs at the old-fashioned name. 

“Shut it, Alexandra,” Maggie snaps back.

Steve taps on his computer keyboard. “Yes, we have your reservation right here. We have you booked for the 2020 Highlander.”

Maggie turns back to face Alex. “Look, I think I may have a solution for you. I have a pretty big truck and you should just ride with me. Are you going straight to the arena?”

“Maggie, I don’t want to do that,” Alex says. “I can figure something out.” Alex doesn't want to ask Maggie for help. She has a hard time accepting help from anyone because of her previous experiences. 

“Look Danvers, that is just silly,” Maggie replies. “We are both going the same way and I really don’t want to see you commit murder on the poor guy behind us.”

“You really don’t mind?” Alex asks. She really doesn't want to pay for an Uber or Lyft. Her bank account is not in the healthiest of states at the moment. She had stopped relying on her parents' money years ago. 

Maggie squeezes Alex's hand and nods “I’ll be back in a second.”

Alex watches Maggie as she fills out the paperwork. She is not sure what to make of the woman yet. She realizes that Maggie has this aura to her. Almost a steadiness about her, as if all the storms in the world were a whispering breeze if she was there. She is kind and clever, perhaps that is what is drawing Alex to her. Alex can also sense this fierce independence within her Maggie and of course, she is beautiful. Alex is looking forward to getting to know Maggie better. 

“Danvers, are you ready?” Maggie asks.

Alex follows behind Maggie as they make their way to the underground garage out of the airport. “This is a big truck for someone so tiny.”

“You really cracking on my height, when I saved your ass back there?” Maggie asks with a snort.

Alex puts her bag in the back seat. “Your right I’m sorry. Thank you for giving me a lift. I didn’t want to have to call J’onn” 

“No sweat Danver’s, it would have been pretty mean of me to just leave you there hanging without a ride,” Maggie says, starting up the engine. “What do you think happened to your reservation?”

“I really have no idea,” Alex said. “Either someone is really incompetent at their job or I’m being fucked with.”

Maggie puts in the GPS coordinates. “Honestly, I’ve seen a lot of fucked up shit, so someone is more than likely messing with you.” She looks over at Alex. “So Danvers, tell me about yourself.”

Looking over at her, Alex wonders what Maggie doesn't know about her. Most of the people in the wrestling world know who she is and the tabloids have posted a lot about her personal life over the last few years. “Why don’t you tell me what you haven’t heard about me first, that will probably be easier?” 

“I don’t read that bullshit stories and I don’t listen to locker room gossip,” Maggie says, “so all I know is that your dad was one of the best ever, won 13 world titles no one yet has beaten his records.”

“That’s surprising,” Alex answers. “Most of these women in the locker room have already decided that they hate me because of my last name.”

“Yeah, well, I like to make my own decisions and not follow those sheep around.”

Alex feels something tell her that she can trust Maggie. It’s been so long since Alex had a friend that wasn't her sister. “Well, my hobbies are surfing, skateboarding, reading, and partaking in a fine scotch.”

“A woman after my own heart, Danvers,” Maggie says.

“Holy shit,” Alex suddenly blurts out. 

“What?” Maggie asks.

“Have you heard or read anything about our match from last night?” Alex says. 

“Not really, I don’t. Not unless one of the bosses or someone creative wants to speak to me. I just normally watch my tapes at the end of the week and keep training.”

“Well, apparently we,” Alex points at Maggie, then at herself, “have had one of the best matches for women in quite some time.”

“What do you mean?” Maggie asks, clearly skeptical of what Alex is saying. 

“Well, I was checking my phone to see if my mother was actually going to respond to my first televised match. Or even just to speak to me,” Alex can feel herself starting to ramble. She hates when she starts to feel like she is losing control over her emotions. 

“Hey.” Maggie places a quick hand on Alex's knee. 

Alex realizes that she just shared a little too much information. She completely got sidetracked by the thought of her mother. “Sorry,” she mumbles.

“No, it’s ok. You can talk about whatever you need to. I won’t share your business, Alex,” Maggie says. It feels like she’s trying to reassure Alex.

Alex realizes that she actually believes Maggie. She wonders if they could possibly have a real opportunity to be friends. “Thank you, Maggie, but look, Sean Jacobs, the top wrestling observer and a shit ton of fans have said great things about our time in the ring. It apparently was spectacular as one person calls it. I haven’t had a chance to watch the tape back yet but when I was in the ring with you I felt this.” Alex rubs her forehead. “I don’t even know what to call it. It was like you could read my mind almost. You anticipated my moves so well.”

“Yea, I felt the same way,” Maggie says. “I haven’t had that type of in-ring chemistry like that with anyone else before.”

“Listen to this. This fight between the two was like a choreographed dance. The time has come for some new women to take over the scene. I have not seen a match that held my attention that much in what feels like forever.” Alex finishes reading the recap from the wrestling chronicle. “Here’s another.”

“There is something magical about being one of the people in the crowd last night. Witnessing these two women go back and forth, even though I am not a fan of either of the two. They both sold me on any matches they share going forward. Sawyer has been around for years, but I never saw her perform like she did last night, and Danvers seems a carbon copy of her father. I can’t wait to see what she does in the future. That was from one fan, and that type of stuff is all up and down my timeline,” Alex says.

“Wow, I have gotten some praise here and there but never anything substantial and lasting,” Maggie responds, starting to become excited. “This can be a really big deal for the woman’s division Danver’s”

“Our match has gotten over 1 million views on Skytube,” Alex says in disbelief. “Has that ever been done for someone’s first televised match?. I mean come on this is insane”

“I don’t think I have ever topped 50,00 before,” Maggie says, and glances over at Alex. Thanks, I guess.”

“I didn’t do anything special. You were amazing, Maggie.” Alex’s phone rings and she answers Facetime. “Hey, J’onn. What’s up?” 

“Are you on the way to the arena, Alex? There is something that changed about your match tonight,” J’onn says. 

“I am on my way to the arena now. What’s up? I’m not driving so I can talk.” Alex points the phone towards Maggie to show that she is the one driving. 

“Hey, Maggie,” J’onn says. Maggie just nods back in response, never taking her eyes off the road, and J’onn continues, “This is great, actually. Alex, instead of going against Phoenix tonight, we have changed the plans and you are going to go one on one with Maggie.” 

“Why change?” Maggie asks.

“There has been a lot of positive buzz about Alex’s and your performance from last night. We are going to give you guys more time. So you two start going over strategy.” J’onn adds, “Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. We have not booked a winner for tonight.”

“How much time?” Alex asks.

“17 minutes” J’onn responds.

“What the fuck?” Maggie screams with excitement. Alex looks over at her and she has the biggest smile on her face. “The longest women's match that has been had in recent years has been a total of nine minutes, J’onn.” 

“Yes, and as you know, I have been pushing for more women to get on television and have the same opportunities as the guys,” J’onn says. “After your match last night and the positive publicity, I think that this is just the thing to start pushing the women’s division.”

“And why the no winner?” Alex asks.

“Well, M’gann thought it would be great to just see you two go at it,” J’onn says. “The referee will still give you cues if you start to run a little too long, and if someone does go down a few minutes early we can push any one of our other segments a little longer. So don’t worry about that.” 

“All right, J’onn. We will be ready.” Alex smiles brightly hanging up the phone.

“Alex, this is a big deal,” Maggie says.

Alex just shrugs her shoulders. Of course, she is excited to have this match with Maggie but she is still apprehensive about how it will be perceived. “It will just make more of the locker room hate me, so I don’t know how much I am looking forward to that.”

Maggie waits till she gets to a red light, then turns to look at Alex. “Alex, never be ashamed of who you are and of your greatness in the ring. I have been a part of that locker room for a long time, and most of the girls that walk through there already feel that they are the best thing walking or have slept their way into a contract. So please don’t take anything they say to heart.”

More self-doubt can only creep into Alex's head. “I don’t know how great I actually am.” Alex has always had problems with self-esteem. She may appear to be overconfident and arrogant when interacting with others. But it’s just a part of her armor that she puts up for others to see. Alex can’t really understand why she is actually being so honest with Maggie right now. 

“Alex, I have seen many of your matches. You are great,” Maggie says, her words comforting. “You are going to have an exceptional career, don't be ashamed or scared because others don’t want to work as hard as you do to reach their full potential.” 

A car honks behind her and Maggie starts moving again. “I’m sorry, you are right,” Alex says. “I have had people questioning me every step of the way, starting with my own mother, so it’s hard not to think that they could be right and no matter how hard I try I really am just wasting my time.”

“Hey, I know what it is like to feel worthless and made to feel that way because of family, but you can’t listen to any of that outside noise Danvers” 

“Thank you for saying that Maggie, but you have no idea all the baggage that I and my family have” Alex can feel the self-doubt creeping into her head. 

“Damn, Danvers, I don’t know who the people are in your life, but screw those negative assholes! Those people have blinders on. I have only seen your tapes a few times but from what I see and experience from being in the ring with you, you are going to be very special.” 

Alex can’t help but blush. No one except J’onn has given her a compliment in what feels like ages. Alex just reacts naturally and places her hand on Maggie’s knee and slightly gives it a squeeze “Thank you, Maggie, for saying that. Coming from someone like you who has been in this business since you were 15, that really means a lot to me.”

Maggie flushes slightly but shakes it off. These heart to heart chats aren’t normally her specialty. “What else do you know about me, Danvers? I didn’t think that most people still knew that I was still around.”

Alex can’t help but laugh. “Seriously, Maggie, I have seen all of your tapes. You are an in-ring general. You have this ability to make almost everyone you are in the ring with look amazing. I was so inspired by you, just leaving home at such an early age to follow your dreams.”

Maggie's face drops a little and Alex can’t help but wonder if she has touched a sour subject “It wasn’t all a fairytale, Danvers.” Maggie whispers. 

Alex can feel a change in Maggie’s demeanor, so she decides to change the subject. “So did you even have a match scheduled for tonight?” 

“I did not, but I am always prepared. I always travel with my gear. So what story do you want to tell tonight in the ring?”

“Well, I think the obvious one is you are looking for payback from last night's loss. You can come out and give a fiery promo challenging me to a match,” Alex suggests.

Maggie thinks about it for a moment. ”That sounds like a great idea, Danvers. Of course, I am pissed off because you got the better of me.”

“I will, of course, gladly accept your challenge. How do you want to start the match?” Alex asks.

“I think we are pretty evenly matched. We can just go back and forth and see what happens,” Maggie says.

“Ok, now what do you want to say when you call me out?” asks Alex. 

“I am sure I can come up with a few choice words for you, Danver's? Something that will really get you up under my skin.”

Alex can’t help but giggle a little. She has a hard time believing that Maggie could say anything mean. “I will definitely be all ears, Sawyer,” Alex says with a smile. 

Chapter 4

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

“You really think you are going to beat me, Danvers?” Alex watches as Maggie is taping up her wrist. Their match is the next one and she can already feel her adrenaline pumping. 

“I think I have a good shot, yeah.” Alex is feeling better about the match. She and Maggie were able to stop, grab lunch, and go over most details except for who actually wins the match. Maggie just talked to Alex like she was a regular person. 

“I was told to let you win last night, Danvers. Tonight you are not getting that same courtesy.” Alex knows that Maggie is really excited about this match and what a good showing for them both tonight could potentially do for their careers and Alex really wants to take advantage of this opportunity. 

Alex gets up out of her stretch and walks toward Maggie, stopping directly in front of her. “Don’t underestimate me, Sawyer, I may just surprise you.” 

“You might just do that,” Maggie whispers to herself. Alex watches as Maggie is brought out of her thoughts by her music playing. Maggie makes her way to the entrance pit. Listening to Maggie speak last night Alex knows that Maggie treats every show like it could be her last, goes out there and tries to outdo her last performance. 

This show isn't a live show, so the crowd is not as big as the night before. Maggie was given the green light for her promo tonight, both J’onn and M’gann love it. Maggie goes into the ring and shoves the referee a little. Alex is watching on the monitor in the back. She watches the little smirk that Maggie has on her face, Alex can tell that Maggie is loving every minute of it. Maggie is so completely different from the on-screen character that she plays Alex wonders how she does it. 

“What are you guys not happy to see me?” Maggies says to the crowd. she gets more shouts and boos. “It’s a good thing I didn’t come here to see any of you.” Maggie starts pacing back and forth inside the ring. “

“I have some words for Alexandra Danvers. You got lucky last night, I was underestimating you and I will not make that mistake again. So I challenge you to another one on one match. Just you and me.” Maggie makes her way to the corner of the ring and waits for Alex's entrance. It does not take long and the crowd absolutely erupts for Alex. 

“You really wanna do this again Sawyer, didn’t I embarrass you enough last night?” Alex says into the microphone. 

“I just hear you talking Danver's How about you get in here and show me what you got?” Maggie asks. With that, Alex makes her way to the ring and the referee rings the bell. 

The two women grunt as they each take handfuls of each other's clothing in an attempt to wrestle the other to the ground. They are equally matched. Alex tries to use her forward momentum to throw Maggie into the ropes, but Maggie counters and is able to trip Alex and she lands flat on her back. Maggie goes for a quick pin cover. 

“Nice move, Sawyer,” Alex says as she quickly lifts up her shoulder before the referee can count to three. Alex this time is not feeling nervous or anxious. She and Maggie really get along in the ring very well. Alex quickly gets up and connects her boot with Maggie's face. It only momentary stuns Maggie, who falls back into the corner of the ring. 

Alex takes advantage of the situation and pulls Maggie from the corner and then maneuvers behind her grabbing Maggie from behind and suplexing her, leaving Maggie on her back. Alex likes Maggie but there is no way she is just going to not try and do her best. Alex loves the competitive nature of herself. 

Alex believes that Competitive feelings don’t discriminate. They can be felt toward distant strangers or your closest friends: that attractive new wrestler that we’ve only heard about or our best friend on the road or in the gym. However, because these feelings often feel unacceptable to us, Alex thinks others tend to ward them off or disguise them in ways that can be hurtful to ourselves and to others. When we suppress these feelings, we leave them to fester and impact us in a variety of negative ways. 

Alex has prided herself on working so hard through the years to really push her competitive spirit. Alex knows how important it is to get comfortable with your competitive feelings. The referee's hand almost comes down for a three count but Maggie raises her elbow at the last second. They both get back to their feet and lock up once again. Maggie quickly elbow’s Alex in the midsection. Alex is winded and Maggie tosses her into the corner of the ring. Maggie is relentless as she strikes Alex with blow after blow of chops to the chest. Maggie then strikes her with a blow to the face with her arm. The referee pulls Maggie off of Alex and falls into almost a sitting position. Maggie takes advantage of this opportunity and gives Alex three quick kicks to the chest. 

Alex can tell that Maggie is throwing her complete bodyweight behind each of these kicks to the chest. One kick goes a little higher than the others and hits Alex in the jaw. There is a trickle of blood that comes out of Alex's mouth. Alex can feel the metallic tasting liquid filling up in her jaw.  
Maggie quickly spots it and mouths “You good?” to Alex. Alex quickly wipes the blood with her arm and nods yes. Maggie kicks Alex one more time for good measure and she tries to go in for the quick pin but Alex kicks out quickly. 

Maggie does not let Alex get up off of the mat. She moves quickly to put her into her signature submission move, the armbar. Maggie grabs Alex’s right arm and threads it through her legs. She pulls trying to get Alex to tap out. Alex can feel the pain shooting up into her shoulder. Alex tries to counter the move by rolling onto her back, but every time that she does Maggie also rolls that way, never loosening her grip on Alex’s arm. 

Alex takes a deep breath, her arm is in an uncomfortable position. She thinks quickly and realizes just how close she is to the bottom rope, she struggles just enough and is able to get her foot on the bottom rope making the referee break the hold that Maggie has her in. Alex takes a breather and rolls out of the ring. Alex takes every advantage of the referee’s ten counts before she goes back into the ring. Maggie gives Alex a self-satisfying grin. 

They go back and forth with neck chops and slaps to the chest. They both stumble apart for a brief second to catch their breaths before diving back at each other, eyes narrowed in determination. 

Alex manages to dodge Maggie’s fist and comes up with one of her own; for a brief instant, her big bright brown eyes widened before Maggie managed to tilt her head into Alex’s and headbutted her. Stars burst in Alex's vision but she shakes it off, blinding throwing a sloppy kick towards Maggie missing completely. 

"Is that all you got?" Maggie yells, smirking infuriatingly at Alex. Alex growls and throws herself at Maggie shoving her into a corner. She gives her two quick kicks to the stomach, Alex then grabs Maggie lifting her up, and attempts to go for the Irish whip, Maggie blocks the attempt. 

Then Alex releases the hold and uses her fist to start jabbing Maggie in the ribs. Maggie reacts quickly and releases her hold around Alex's waist. Maggie then grabs Alex's hair, bringing the redhead face down sharply onto her bent knee. Maggie didn’t think that she used much force but blood is flowing from what appears to be the taller woman’s eye and Alex staggers backward. The ref puts on his gloves and goes over to check on Alex. 

“Do you want to continue?” the ref asks. 

“I’m good, I’m good,” Alex says. She is trying to push the ref out of the way. Alex looks pleadingly at the ref and at Maggie. She can’t let this match get called off because she is hurt. 

Maggie nods along with Alex and nudges the ref to let her continue. Maggie then screams at the ref, making it all seem as though it is a part of the show. It goes with her character as a bad guy in the ring. The referee gives her a warning, and anything like that again will cost her the match. 

Alex gets up and Maggie immediately puts her into a headlock taking her back down to the mat. Alex knows why Maggie does this and immediately Maggie is in her ear. ‘You sure, Alex?” Alex can hear the concern in Maggie’s voice. 

Alex is feeling a lot of things at this moment. She is feeling frustrated, disappointed, and angry. Alex can’t help but be honest with her. “Think, so. Keep going.” She hears Maggie give her a grunt but continues with the headlock. Alex gets her arm on the bottom rope and Maggie must break the hold before the referee can count to five. 

Both women get to their feet, Alex is a little more unsteady than Maggie. Alex tries to shake off her cobwebs and get focused on Maggie. Maggie goes for a clothesline but Alex counters. Maggie knew that she would and was expecting her too. Maggie is quick enough and kicks Alex in the midsection. Alex goes down onto her knees tumbling to the mat. Maggie follows that up with a kick to the face and Alex goes down. Maggie moves Alex quickly to the middle of the ring setting her up for her patent frog splash. Maggie goes up to the top rope and doesn’t hesitate to hit the frog splash on Alex. Maggie covers Alex and the referee is finally able to count to three. Maggie picks up the win. The crowd is a mixture of boo’s but mostly applause. 

Alex turned over onto her side and the move really did knock the wind out of her. She watches as Maggie gets up and allows the ref to raise her hand in victory before pulling it away. Alex can see the worry on Maggie’s face. Knowing that Maggie wants to probably check on her but can’t know it would not be a good look in front of the crowd. Alex watches as Maggie makes her way to the back. 

Chapter 5 

“I keep telling you that I am fine.” Alex tries to push away Charlie who is trying to examine her. Alex's front is almost completely covered in blood at this point.

“Look, Alex,” Charlie gets up into Alex's face. “if I don’t get this bleeding under control you will need more than just a couple of stitches. I know you don’t want to miss time now do you? Let me do my job….please?”

Alex relents, she is just feeling so frustrated with how her match went. She got hurt not once but twice. She never gets hurt. Sure a couple of scrapes and bruises here and there but rarely any blood and lightheadedness. She sighs but relents to Charlie. 

“This is a pretty nasty cut Alex, did you not turn your head to the side?” 

“I guess I didn’t, and we both know that head wounds no matter how small, tend to bleed worse than the actual wound itself…” Alex tries to think about the match and the knee to the face but she starts to feel a headache coming on. “How many stitches?”

“So far it looks like five or six,” Charlie says.

“That’s not too bad. Go ahead and stitch me so I can get out of here.” Alex wants to rewatch the match and see if it is as bad as she feels that it is. 

“It’s going to take a little more than that Alex, you have to go through the entire concussion protocol. You have a nasty black eye forming and we still haven’t gotten to evaluate that kick to the jaw.”

Alex had almost forgotten about that. “That is nothing serious. I just bit the inside of my jaw, hurt like a bitch and spit out some blood, but I'm fine.” Alex would know if it was broken as her entire face would be swollen and she would not be able to talk. “Nothing more than a bruised cheek”

“Let’s just deal with one thing at a time shall we.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex finally comes out of the trainer's room after what she believes was forever. She is exhausted and just wants to shower and sleep. It looks like most of the women are already gone or never showed up. Alex is grateful for that, not that she is feeling any shame in losing to Maggie, just her overall performance. She gets undressed and hits the showers, loving the feel of the hot water as it washes away all of the dried blood on her body. 

She considers Maggie to be one of the best and has no regrets except for her own performance in the match. She is feeling like she may have disappointed Maggie. This match finished three minutes earlier than the time they allotted for it and then the ref almost stopped the match. Alex gets out of the shower and wraps the towel around herself. She checks her phone, but no new messages or calls. She wasn’t really expecting anything different. 

“Danvers, what is that on your back?”

Alex quickly spins around almost dropping the towel covering her body. “Jesus, Maggie, you scared the hell out of me.” Alex tries to settle down her raging heartbeat. She didn’t realize that anyone else was in the room with her. 

“Sorry, but Danvers, turn around.” Alex does as she is instructed. She only has a few tattoos and only one is semi-visible. She lowers her towel just enough so Maggie can see the complete design. “Alex,” Maggie whispers as she trails her finger along with Alex’s tattoo. Alex has a quick intake of breath that she hopes Maggie didn’t hear. “This is one of the best designs of a phoenix that I have ever seen.” Alex feels the goosebumps starting to pop up on her skin where Maggie is touching her. 

“Thank you.” Alex turns around now fully facing Maggie. She is feeling a little flushed but wants to regain her composure. “My dad had a similar tattoo, It’s one of the ways that I try to honor his memory. She leans back against the lockers. “What are you still doing here?”

“Waiting for you. I couldn't leave without knowing you were all right. You are all right, aren’t you? I had been worried since the end of our match, your eyes were a little glazed at different times.” 

“You aren’t mad at me?” Alex asks. It is the one thing that she was most concerned about. She wanted to make sure that this match was memorable for Maggie. 

Tilting her head to the side, with her eyes somehow becoming softer, Maggie asks “Why would I be mad at you, Alex? I’m the one that hurt you!”

“Well, I can name a few things,” Alex says. “It’s my fault that our match got cut short. This  
was a big moment for you and I don’t feel like I lived up to the part.” 

Alex feels a tingle starting to seep into her hand as Maggie almost hesitantly takes a hold of her hand. “That is very sweet, Alex, but I assure you I am not mad, disappointed, or anything like that. I thought you were incredibly tough.” She raises her other hand and traces the cut above Alex's left eyebrow. “This is a hell of a gash there. I’m sorry, I didn’t know the amount of force that I was using.”

“You are very little, but apparently super strong. I should have turned my head in time. Not your fault Sawyer. “Alex asks the real question on her mind “how upset are the bosses at me?“

“No one is mad at you Alex. J’onn said, to call him after so he knows how you are.”

“You know I’m gonna want a rematch, right?” 

“Didn’t get enough of me kicking your ass, Danvers?“ Alex can feel Maggie rubbing small circles on her hand. “I do have to say that I love your tenacity and am really interested to see how the match would have ended if you didn’t get hurt. Alex feels a little disappointed when she feels Maggie release her hand. 

Alex turns and starts getting dressed. She pulls up her sweats and grabs a hoodie pulling it over her head. “I do love being in the ring with you.” Turning back around to face the smaller woman, she adds, “I could really learn a lot from you.”

Maggie beams and smiles mischievously, “I’m sure I could teach you all sorts of things Danvers, .Come on, hurry up and get dressed so we can get out of here.” Maggie must see the surprised look on my face, Maggie adds, “What, you thought I was just gonna leave you here?”

Shrugging her shoulders “Honestly I don’t know what I was thinking. I would figure out a way to get to the hotel.” Alex grabs her bags and follows Maggie out of the locker room and they turned the corner. 

“Alexandra.” Alex freezes cold. Closing her eyes tight almost hoping that this is some kind of sick twisted dream. 

Opening her eyes. “Mom, what are you doing here?” Alex is completely taken aback by her mother’s appearance. 

Eliza steps forward. “Hopefully taking you back home. I hope this was enough for you. You could’ve been seriously hurt out there tonight, Alex. It’s time for you to let go of this silly little fantasy of yours.”

Alex almost can’t believe what she is hearing, but since it is coming from her mother. She knows that she is actually indeed having this conversation again. “Are you serious right now, Mom?” 

Alex can see that Maggie is starting to get uncomfortable from the tension between her and her mom. Alex is also surprised as she watches Maggie step forward. “Hi, I’m Maggie, I don’t believe we’ve met.”

Eliza simply ignores Maggie, ignoring the extending hand in front of her. “Alex, this is not the life I had envisioned for you, sweetheart. You are capable of so much more. Alexandra, please just come home with me. You don’t need to be hanging around these people.”

Alex can literally feel the steam coming from her face. She gets closer to her mother. Their noses are almost touching. “How dare you? Are you fucking serious right now? One you are being completely disrespectful to my friend here.” pointing towards Maggie. “You are being disrespectful to everyone that I consider to be my family here.”

Eliza shakes her head. Alex can almost feel the disappointment coming off of her mother “These people are not your family, Alex. I know how fond you are of J’onn, sweetheart, but he is not your family...your father.”

Alex takes a step back trying to calm herself down looking at her mother in the eye. “You don’t….don’t get to talk about him.” 

“Alexandra.” Eliza scoffs.

It’s then that Alex feels someone grab a hold of her. She almost shakes it off until she realizes that it is Maggie. Grabbing her arm “Alex, come on let’s get out of here” 

Alex looks over at Maggie and then back to her mother. She doesn’t want to do this here. She doesn’t want to have this fight at her place of employment, a place that she has always loved throughout her years. “I have to go,” with a disappointed sigh “thanks tho, for your concern”

“Don’t you dare disrespect me Alex” Alex just continues to walk away. Shaking her head in complete disbelief. 

Alex walks away with Maggie following. As soon as the two women get to the car Alex takes a huge breath. She did not see her night ending like that. “I’m sorry that you had to see that,” she says timidly, not even looking in Maggie’s direction.

“Danvers, you did nothing wrong, so you don't have to apologize. I know about toxic parents. Please know that I am not judging you for a situation that your mother put you in.” 

Just then Alex’s phone starts to ring. She looks at who is calling and decides to ignore it. 

“I do not need a lecture from my sister right now. Listening to her try and tell me how I should be more understanding towards my mother” mumbles Alex.

“Yeah, that's not what I just got from that picture in there. How did she even get here so fast? Who even told her that you got dinged? it's not like we were just on live television or something?”  
Alex knows how her mother got here and she is pissed at her sister on so many levels right now. “You would be surprised how many connections my mother has, it actually does not surprise me. I should have seen it coming actually.” Alex ignores another of her sister’s phone calls. 

Alex can see Maggie’s face turn into one of thought, now sympathy or pity that she would be expecting from most people. “You’re off the next few days? Right, Danvers?”

“Yes, and all I wanna do is sleep in and hit the gym.” Alex is excited to finally get a little rest and get into a traveling routine.

“There’s this beautiful place that I want to take you. It really helps me clear my head. I go there whenever we are in this part of town.”

Alex ignores another phone call. “We can go anywhere as long as there is a good burger at the end of it.”

“ I know just the place for that too,” Maggie says. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This better have been worth the 1-½ hour drive, Sawyer,” Alex says, getting out of the car and stretching out her back. 

“Was the burger and fries, not the best you have ever had in your life?” asks Maggie. 

” Okay, you've got me there. I'm definitely taking all of your food recommendations from here on out.” Alex looks around. “Where are we?”

“Just walk, Danvers, come on.” Maggie grabs Alex’s hand. “We have a quick walk and you will see.”

“Going through the woods when it’s almost dark seems like something we should be a little more hesitant about doing,” says Alex. She’s just rambling at the moment and she knows it. When Maggie grabbed her hand she felt this electricity flow through her. She felt it when Maggie touched her back in the locker room but just decided it was just her adrenaline from the night wearing off, but now she’s not so sure. 

“Alex, I promise I’m not leading you to your impending doom. I come here to clear my head and also to scream, yell,” Maggie says. “Hell, I even train here when I can.”

“What’s so special about...?”Alex’s breath is suddenly caught in her throat as she looks around. “Holy shit Maggie...this place is beautiful.”  
From a distance, the waterfall had been like a silent white stream cascading over the rocky outcrops. As they drew closer the noise had increased steadily until they were only a few hundred meters away. They could no longer even shout to one another over the deafening roar of the water. Closer still they drew until they were in the plume of water vapor that hung over the plunge pool and in only minutes they were as wet as they would have been in any rainstorm. Their hair clung to their heads and around their faces, but no matter how wet they become, it doesn’t dampen their spirits. They stand in awe.

Alex can feel eyes on her and know that Maggie is watching her. “This place is beautiful Maggie” Alex can feel the biggest smile on her face. 

“You're beautiful,” Maggie whispers, 

Alex barely hears it over the raging flow of water but she does and she turns facing her.  
Alex quickly moves to pull Maggie in closer toward her, bringing her in for a fierce hug. “Thank you,” Alex says into her ear. Alex can feel the woman nodding into her shoulder. Alex pulls away and Maggie walks a few meters to sit down on a huge boulder. 

Alex can’t imagine the last time she felt like this. She has always had a special place in her heart for the ocean and its streams. It’s the only place she feels at home since her father died. It’s one of the few places she can still truly just be herself. 

There is a power and a brilliance in the tranquility of the flowing water. A place of stillness even in the roar of the water. She could watch this streaming water even in her sleep, a beautiful infinite dream. Without giving it another thought Alex takes off her jacket and her shoes and Maggie watches in horror as Alex actually jumps in. 

“Alex,” Maggie screams, running towards the end of the stream. 

Alex emerges out of the water again with another dazzling smile on her face. 

Maggie gets down on the ground, hoping that Alex can hear her. “What the hell are you doing, Danvers?” 

“The same thing you should be. Come in, the water is great.” Alex says as she floats around. 

“Are you absolutely out of your mind?” Maggie asks

“You’re chicken, aren’t ya, Sawyer?” Alex asks, splashing Maggie in the face with water. 

“You did not just call me a chicken Danvers” Maggie dunks Alex’s head under the water. Alex comes up sputtering.

” is that all you got? I was expecting so much more from you.” Alex says with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“You asked for it now.” Maggie quickly removes her loose clothing including her shirt. Alex almost can’t breathe. That is until Maggie jumps in near her and gets water all down her face. Maggie doesn’t emerge, however; she grabs one of Alex’s legs and pulls her under. 

Alex reacts quickly and grabs Maggie from behind, holding tight, not letting her go. They both emerge, taking their first real breath in over a minute. 

“Are you done?” Alex asks.

Alex waits as Maggie does not respond right away, seemingly actually thinking about it. In the next moment, Maggie has her back completely against Alex’s front. “Have you had enough, Danvers? Because I could do this all day.”

Alex can’t help herself and as she clings tighter to Maggie and rests her head on her shoulder. Alex’s body is completely buzzing from having Maggie in my arms. “As much as I would love to keep doing this with you...” Alex points up at the sky. “It’s going to be dark soon, so we better make our way back.” 

Maggie turns in Alex’s arms, not breaking her hold, and places her hands on either side of Alex’s hips. “Did it help though? I didn’t expect you to jump in, but I hope it brought you a little peace.”

Alex can’t help but get lost in Maggie's Eyes. They were a deep, earthy brown - the color of the earth after torrential rains. But there was something else in them, something glistening like an old copper penny being examined in the warmth of an old fireplace. They held secrets, the same way a pot holds layers of deep soil, cradling it to keep the plant safe. 

Alex takes a breath. ”Thank you for bringing me here. I have missed the water, and after dealing with my mom, this is exactly what I needed. “ Alex knows that she is staring, she is only broken from her trance when she feels the shiver of the other woman's body. “come on let’s get you into some warm dry clothes. 

They make their way back to the car. They both have their suitcases with them so a change of clothes is quick, each turning away from the other. They are both feeling a little shy in front of one another. 

“What hotel are you staying at, Danvers?” Maggie asks when they both get back into the car. 

“The Crawford Inn. Not the best, but decent,” Alex responds. 

“Cool. It’s actually across the street from where I’m staying at, at the Regency.” Maggie arrives in front of Alex’shotel. After getting her bags Alex faces Maggie.

Alex can see the quick glances that Maggie is making at her. She can feel the blush starting to creep into her skin. “So how about a game of Truth or Dare?”

“Seriously Danvers?”

“You have a better way to pass the time?” Alex asks

“Alright, well truth or dare?” Maggie asks

Alex thinks about it, she feels what’s the trouble can she really get into the car by choosing dare, so she does. “Dare”

“I was hoping you were going to say that. I dare you to  
serenade me one of my favorite songs” Maggie can’t contain the laugh that escapes her. 

“Sawyer, I know you are not serious” Alex is almost in disbelief 

“You gonna back out on a dare Danvers?” 

“Fine, what's the song?” Alex just knows it must be something embarrassing. 

“One Week”

Alex knows that she has a look of disbelief on her face. “Oh, I’ve got this” Alex spends the next three minutes singing one week to Maggie and having fun while doing it. 

“I must say I’m impressed. Didn’t think you’d have such great taste in music Danvers” Maggie says 

“Are you kidding me, they are my absolute favorite,” Alex says enthusiastically. “Now it’s my turn, truth or dare?”

“I don’t have a voice like yours so I’m going truth”

Alex decides to not play it say and be a little ballsy “Well Sawyer, how about you tell me what are your top three turn-ons”

Maggie smiles without taking her eyes off of the road. “Well, Danvers I didn’t know you had it in you. Well first of having a good sense of humor and a nice smile, playing with my hair, and being a good kisser.” 

“Noted” Alex is too busy daydreaming about running her fingers through Maggie’s hair. 

“Earth to Alex”

“Sorry, what did you say,” Alex says 

Maggie can’t help but laugh, “I said truth or dare?”

“Truth”

“Hmmm, I need to make this a good question. You single Danvers and if you are what type of person would you go for.” 

“That was pretty lame Sawyer, but I am currently single. Have been for quite a while and if that was your way of asking if I’m gay. Absolutely”

“Definitely very high intel Danvers.” 

“Yea, yea my turn,” Alex says. The game goes on for the next few hours each being silly and learning quite a bit of information about the other. They make it to their hotels before they even realize it. 

“Thank you again for today. I really needed that,” Alex says getting out of the car. 

“No sweat, Danvers. I actually had a lot of fun.” Maggie’s smile is shy... “I’m gonna get going. Good night, Alex.”

“Good night, Maggie,” Alex says and walks inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex is awake the next morning feeling sore but refreshed. She is eager to go and hit the gym and get her blood pumping. She dons her hoodie and sweats making her way to the gym. She jogs the three miles that it takes her to get there. 

The place is nothing spectacular but it’s not too crowded and has everything that she needs to have a proper leg day. She turns up her music and gets to work. She can’t help but replay yesterday in her head with Maggie over and over again. Ever since she’s met her she’s felt this incredible pull towards her. 

As she adds extra weight to the leg bar she understands that she is starting to form a crush on what she hopes to be a friend in the making. Alex is not sure how she wants to handle her newfound feelings. Alex has accepted her sexuality since she was 16. She just hasn’t had much experience in the department. One night stands sure, she can meet a girl and take her back someplace and take exactly what she wants from her, but Maggie. Maggie Alex already knows that she’s special. She is also 100% sure that Maggie was also flirting back with her. 

“Is that just how she is though?” Alex is whispering to herself. 

So now Alex spends the next hour analyzing how she should act. Does she ask Maggie out? Does Maggie even see her as anything more than someone she works with? Is this even worth it? She knows how damaging this business can be in any relationship. It ripped her parents to shreds. She believes that she is forming a real friendship with Maggie and what if the dating thing doesn't work out? How would it affect them being tag team partners?

“You seem to really be in the zone”

Alex jumps and turns and faces the woman she can’t stop thinking about “holy shit Maggie, you scared the shit out of me.” 

Maggie just giggles and Alex can’t help but smile. “How long have you been here Danvers? you are absolutely drenched in sweat.” 

Looking down at her watch, “wow two hours have already passed.”

“So I suppose you aren’t up for a good old sparring session?” Maggie nods towards the boxing ring. 

“I’m always ready to try and kick your butt, Sawyer.”

“Yea, yea come on then.” Stopping short “wait how’s your head” Maggie starts to examine Alex's stitches above her eye. 

Grabbing her hand and giving her a tight squeeze not letting go. “I promise I’m fine. No headaches or anything, I’m only just looking like a complete and total mess.”

“Please Danvers, even all bruised up you're still the most beautiful woman in the room” Maggie walks away heading towards the ring grabbing some boxing gloves. 

They start going easy on one another. Both being very timid with their punches. “I know you have a little more than that sawyer, come on stop holding back,” Alex says. 

Alex stands back as Maggie throws her first real punch. Alex blocks the first punch but she is not so lucky on the second one that is slamming into her face while she sunk a punch into the shorter woman’s stomach. Alex's punch seems to barely faze Maggie.  
Maggie throws a few quick punches that Alex ducks underneath and blocks. Alex has not had the chance to throw another real punch. She has been on the defensive. They stumbled apart for a brief second to catch their breaths before diving back at each other, eyes narrowed in determination. 

I dodged the next glove that came my way and come up with my own; for a brief instant, her beautiful brown eyes widened before she managed to tilt her head  
back, and before I realize it she has slammed another fist into my midsection. I am a little winded as I was not expecting the punch but I shook it off, blinding throwing a sloppy kick.

She stepped back, easily evading the kick. "Is that all you got?" she crowed, smirking infuriatingly at me. I growled and threw myself at her, changing direction at the last minute. 

My blood hummed in my veins as determination and excitement took over. I throw all of my body weight behind my next punch. It gets her on the side of the rib cage. I move behind and push her into the nearest corner. Honestly, as I make my way over to her I have no idea if I’m going to kiss her or continue on with this match. She makes the decision for me. 

She’s quick and leg sweeps me and my back is on the mat before I even realize what has happened. She is now straddling me. 

“That’s cheating Sawyer, we are supposed to be boxing and you just used a wrestling move.”

“Are you actually complaining about having me on top of you Danvers?” 

I can’t feel my face turn beet red. I can’t even form a thought what am I supposed to say to that. “I um, well of course. I mean your you who wouldn’t” 

“Relax Danvers. Getting up, taking a glove off, and offering me a hand. “You’re cute when your all flustered it like that” I continue to blush not saying anything. “ yea just like that,” says Maggie. Maggie starts to walk away from the redhead woman. “See ya around Danvers. 

I can’t do anything but just watch her walk away. “Was...was she actually flirting with me”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So we have brought you both here to tell you this news that we think you both will be pretty excited about” 

Alex watches J’onn and M'gann as they sit across the conference table from herself and Maggie. 

“Just spit it out already, I never have these sit down conversations. Now if this is something about our match we both did our best…” Maggie says

“Hey, Maggie, calm down. We all loved what you guys did in the ring the other night. We checked in with the doc and Alex is fine.” M’gann tries to reassure Maggie. 

“No this is about you two being buzzing hot right now. Between all the social media interactions and the praise from other people in our industry we want to put you two together as a tag team” J’onn says 

“What?” Maggie says almost in disbelief. 

Alex watches Maggie trying to see if this is a good or bad suggestion. “Maggie already has a tag team partner” 

Alex, we can’t have you two just picking random fights with each other forever and you two just have this chemistry surrounding you. Every time you two step into the ring it’s like magic.” 

Alex can’t deny that she feels a spark every time she and Maggie enter the ring. “So you guys turn us into a tag team and then what?”

“Well, we are hoping that it makes for a good story being told” M’gann turns her attention to Maggie “tell me what you are thinking?”

Maggie turns and looks at me and I have no idea what she is thinking. “I think you can turn out to be a great idea if we do everything right. This could be really good for the tag team titles and the woman’s division, How are we going to get me away from my current partner?”

“Well Maggie, we aren’t completely blind. It’s obvious that you two haven’t been getting along for months. The breakup won’t be a surprise.” Says M’gann

“When?” asks Maggie 

“During tonight’s show, we are going to have Ashley get into a bit of an altercation in the back that ends with Ashley shoving Alex. Then during your match vs Fate & Destiny, you will take the pinfall Maggie and Ashley will just lose it on you. Alex will then come out and have your back “

Maggie nods along seemingly agreeing to the plan. Then she turns her face and looks at me. I see her first genuine smile since we have entered the room. “Danvers, you and me? We are about to be unstoppable”

Alex can feel the smile on my face. “Yea?” I ask. 

“Hell yeah, I have never had a partner with your ability and with my savyness and brains. We will go straight to the top. I can feel it”

“That is exactly what we are thinking. With the type of heat, you two are building you could be the spark that lights the women’s division on fire.” Says J’onn “Alex, you’ve been quiet.”

Alex just shrugs her shoulders. “I mean to me this fucking great. I love working in the ring so becoming her tag partner is awesome in my book.” Alex really does want to work with Maggie more, she is however aware of her ever-growing crush on the woman. 

“Great now go get out of here. Tonight is gonna be a great show.”

Alex and Maggie are walking out of the office making their way to the locker room. 

“Fuck you, Sawyer,” Ashley yells as she approaches the two women. 

“What the hell is your problem,” says Maggie 

“You just gonna dump me like that? Without even getting my thoughts on this.” Ashley says 

“Don’t take this out on Maggie,” Alex knows that this is Maggie’s battle but can’t help insert herself. No one should be speaking to Maggie in any way that is inappropriate. 

Ashley looks over at Maggie. “You never needed a mouthpiece before.” Ashley stops, licks her lips, and looks over Alex's body with a predatory look in her eyes. Alex almost feels the need to cover herself up with the look that Ashley is giving her. “But if you're gonna get a bitch at least get you one that is as fuckable as this.”

Before Alex even realizes what is happening. Maggie has slapped Ashley and has driven her onto the floor, with Maggie on top of her throwing punches. 

“Maggie, Maggie stop” Alex tries to pull Maggie off. 

After a couple of seconds, Alex is finally successful in pulling Maggie off of her. 

Maggie is seething “don’t you ever speak about her you irrelevant fleabag”

“Mags, come on. She is not worth it fuck her.” Alex says, pulling Maggie away into the empty trainers' room. “MAGGIE,'' Alex says confronting the woman trying to calm her down. She pulls Maggie in front of her. Alex can see the fire in those blazing brown eyes. “Maggie it’s ok, you're alright.”

Maggie just starters at Alex for what seems like an eternity. Alex has no time to react as she quickly feels lips pressed against her. Alex freezes at first and then slowly relaxes into the kiss.  
The kiss shifts, not innocently, hot, fiery, passionate, and demanding. Alex knows that she should pull away before she loses herself but she just can’t seem to…In this minty moment, her senses have been seduced and she can no longer think straight. 

“Alex” Maggie whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. Alex can’t help but smile, her heart fluttering at her voice as Alex clasps her hands on either side of Maggie’s face pulling back. 

"Beautiful" Maggie has a spark in her eyes, one that says you're up for an adventure. "Beautiful" is the only word that people should use to describe you. I’m sorry she disrespected you” Maggie places another quick peck on her lips and then leaves the room. Leaving Alex with all of her own thoughts and feelings. 

“What just happened?” Alex tries to take in the last few moments of her life. 

The night goes off without any further problems. Maggie loses the match as planned and she lets Ashley get a few licks in before she starts to fight back. Ashley gets the better of Maggie until Alex comes out to assist. Afterward, Alex is hoping to talk to Maggie but Maggie just takes off before Alex even gets a chance too. 

Chapter 6 

Now that Alex has kissed Maggie. It is all she can think about. She keeps envisioning it over and over in her mind. Trying to feel Maggie’s lips pressed against hers again. To say that Maggie is avoiding her is an understatement, it has been two days and Alex has heard nothing. Alex has texted and tried to get Maggie to reach out to her but nothing. Tonight is the biggest show of the week. Alex and Maggie are set to go up against the current tag team champions. 

Alex is also feeling the extreme pressure of this match. This is their weekly live television show, with a live crowd so absolutely no room for mistakes tonight. The pressure she feels this evening is one she enjoys. She lives for these types of moments. To have all eyes on her, to continue her father's legacy of greatness. 

“Alex don’t stress you will be fine,” J’onn says approaching her 

“I’m not stressed, just worried I won’t have a partner for tonight,” Alex says while taping up her wrists. 

“Maggie is here, she is outstretching in the back” J’onn nods to the back entrance. 

“Have you seen her? Have you talked to her? How did she look?” Alex has so many questions all at once. 

“Alex, calm down. She seemed fine. A lot more relaxed than you seem to be. Don’t tell me you guys are already fighting?”

“No, not exactly fighting” Alex tries not to spill her and Maggie’s business. 

Almost as if he was reading her thoughts. “Oh, Alex. I’m happy for you and Maggie she is wonderful”

“Don’t be happy for me J’onn, I think I ruined everything and now she is not even speaking to me.” Alex sighs and sulks up against the wall. 

J’onn puts his arm around her. “Listen don’t be so hard on yourself. Maggie is a strong person and anything that happened between the two of you she wanted it too, just as much as you did. Tonight just put that on the back burner, go out and have the best match of the night.”

“Thanks J’onn,” Alex says, just then Maggie approaches them with a somewhat hesitant smile on her face. 

“I’m going to see you two after your match,” J’onn says walking off. 

“Hi,” Maggie says shyly. 

“Hi yourself,” Alex responds. 

“Alex I just wanted to say”...Alex watches as Maggie nervously starts to play with her hands and avoids eye contact. 

“Maggie, it’s alright. Look I am just gonna put it all out there ok” Maggie just nods her head “I like you, I mean how could I not like you, but there is no pressure here. Whenever you're ready I will be here and if that never happens that's ok too because I was really enjoying just being your friend too.” Sometimes Alex's mouth continues to talk well after her brain has shut off. 

“Your sweet Danvers, I didn’t mean to kiss you the other day.” Alex can feel her heart starting to be ripped out of her chest. Maggie must be able to tell by her facial expression. “Not that it was bad, it just wasn't planned. “I wanted to kiss you, but I want to do this right and take you out on a proper date and treat you like you deserve to be treated.”

“Reall?” Alex hasn’t dated much but she can not remember a time when someone actively had an interest in her that wasn’t just on a physical level. 

Taking a step forward and grabbing Alex's hand, rubbing her thumb back and forward. “Alex you deserve nothing short of the best and I want to be the person trying to give that to you.” 

Alex can feel tears starting to prick her eyes, “don’t make me an emotional mess right before we have to go and kick these girls asses”

Maggie just laughs, “come on Danvers we got this. Let’s go and win these titles.” 

The match starts off pretty evenly. Alex and Maggie never tagging before have to get into a good rhythm with one another While their opponents are working well together. The team of Fate and Destiny had been the tag team champions for a little over six months and was looking to make quick work out of the new team. 

Alex tags Maggie in and Maggie quickly goes to work on their opponent known to the crowd as fate. Maggie is quicker and more athletic than the other woman. The match quickly turns in favor of Maggie and Alex. The crowd is completely behind the new team and cheers them on during the entire match. 

Maggie is able to hit a tornado DDT on Fate and she is almost down for the three counts. 

Alex can’t believe it. Yes, when J’onn told her earlier that they would put the titles on them she did not quite believe it. J’onn referred to it as shock value, something that the crowd would not be expecting at all. Maggie suddenly hits fate with a pop-up powerbomb and Maggie wastes no time climbing to the top rope and hitting her with a frog splash. Alex is elated, happy for herself but happy for Maggie as the referee's hand comes down and counts to three. Alex jumps through the rope and falls on top of Maggie in celebration. The referee hands them both a championship belt and raises both of their hands in victory. 

“Holy shit Maggie, we did it,” Alex says hugging Maggie once again

“Damn straight we did.” Both women start making their way to the backstage area

They are greeted by J’onn, M’gann, the trainers, and most of the women’s locker rooms. This feels like it is a big moment, a big step in the right direction for these women. They all wait for the team of Fate and Destiny to emerge to congratulate them as well. It was a really good match and all four women deserved to be recognized. 

Alex and Maggie make their way over to the photo session. All new champions get immediate shots done of them and their new titles. “I can’t believe this is my life right now,” says Alex. 

“Believe it, Danvers, we are the champs and no one is ever going to take these belts away from us” Maggie leans up against Alex for the photoshoot. This goes on for about 45 minutes of them getting new photos done. 

“Danvers, we are partners now, how do you feel about us traveling together? That way we don’t have to be alone and we can work on our bonding” Maggie asks

Alex knows that this is pretty common, tag teams normally travel together. It is easier to do bookings and fan appearances. “You didn’t travel with Ashley?”

“Hell, I didn’t want to spend any extra time with her than what was necessary,” Maggie says making their way to the rental car. 

‘I still don’t understand how the two of you ended up as tag team partners” Alex gets into the passenger side of the car.

“It was a series of bad mistakes on my part. She pretended to be someone she wasn’t and we went out on one date. ONE I want to stress the importance that we only went out on one date and it was one of the worst dates that I have ever had. Then one thing leads to another and locker room gossip is insane and it gets back to the people that we are dating, but we're not and boom they stick us together talking about the chemistry that we never ever had.” 

“Wow and to thank Sawyer, I thought you had better taste than that.” They are sitting at a red light and Maggie shifts her body to face her. 

“I do think that I have improved my taste through the years,” Maggie says while gently stroking Alex’s cheek.

A horn interrupts them, commanding that Maggie move forward. 

Alex clears her throat, “so you're saying that you like me? That’s what I got? 

Glancing at her “yea Alex if you couldn’t tell, I like you a lot”

Alex just berms as she feels her insides go to mush. “So where do we go from here?”

“Well, I’m hoping that you will have dinner with me tomorrow night after the show?”

“I would love to go out with the most beautiful woman in the world,” says Alex, she can’t actually believe all of this is happening. This is turning out to be a great day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Date Night 

It has been an exciting day for Alex. She started off doing interviews on ESPN about her and Maggie’s title wins. Had a photo opt at a bookstore with her fans and she was pleasantly surprised by how many people came to see her. Now she is preparing for her date with Maggie. 

Alex would normally call her sister at times like these, but considering that Kara is still being bitchy towards her she doesn't really want to deal with that attitude. So she picks up the phone and facetime the next person that comes to mind. 

“Yo, Alex what’s up,” Charlie says as her face appears on the screen

“I may be freaking out” pacing back and forth in her hotel room “no I’m definitely am freaking out”

“What, I thought you had some big date with Maggie tonight?” ask’s Charlie

“It is. That's why I'm freaking out. I haven’t gone on a real date in probably 10 years at this point” stop and think about what she just said. “That is really pathetic actually,” Alex says resuming her pacing. “What am I supposed to wear that this comfortable enough to run in and that will still show off my ass”

“Wait did Maggie actually say something comfortable enough to run in? Where the hell are you guys going on your date”

“I don't know but it does seem like dinner and a movie are off the table,” Alex says

“Show me your whole outfit,” Charlie says and Alex does as she is instructed, “so tell me what is the problem with what you have on?”

“Is it sexy enough? I mean I know that we see each other in skimpy things all the time but I want to look good” 

“Alex, sweetie come on you look great. There is no need to continue to try on any of those clothes that are piled on your bed behind you”

“You sure,” Alex asked hesitatingly 

“Absolutely, look I have to go but don’t change a thing. You look great and Maggie will be completely thrilled when she sees you”

“Thanks, Charlie”

“Yea text me and let me know how it goes, if it ever ends,” Charlie says laughing as she presses the end button. Alex grabs her favorite jacket and tosses it on with the combat boots that she loves. She has no idea what they are doing tonight but wants to be prepared as Maggie had instructed. 

“Knock..knock” Alex hears the knocks on the door and knows that it’s Maggie. She takes a deep breath and gives herself one final look in the mirror. “Relax” she tries to tell herself. She opens the door. 

“Maggie, you look, wow you look beautiful. I haven’t seen you with your hair down hardly ever” Alex says trying to force herself to take deep breaths. 

“Not too bad yourself Alex,”

Alex blushes “yes you didn't give me too much to go on.” Alex shuts the door and they begin to make their way out of the hotel.

“Sorry about that,” Maggie says as she opens the car door for Alex. “I wanted us to do something different and fun tonight”

“So does that mean you are finally going to tell me where we are going?” says Alex

“Sure it involves guns, hiding, and other targets”

Alex thinks about it for a few minutes, “we're actually going to do paintballing?”

Maggie makes a little of a face “unless you don’t want to we can do something else”

“Are you kidding me, Maggie, I love paintball. I haven’t done it in years but I bet I am still pretty good.” Alex can’t help but smile, knowing that she is in store for a fun evening. 

Maggie’s face relaxes and she smiles herself. “That is exactly what I was hoping you would say”

They make their way to the indoor paintball field that is decorated as an outdoor forest. They are instructed where to go and get their equipment. They are a team of two against four other teams of two. The best part for them is that they are wearing helmets and no one will be able to recognize them. 

“Are you ready to take no prisoner’s Danvers?”

“I definitely play to win, so anything less is unacceptable,” Alex says. Once everyone is ready and the guide finishes going over the game rules, each of the teams makes their ways to their specific starting points. 

Maggie stops Alex before they enter the field. “Have fun, Alex. I got your back”

“Same here Sawyer,” Alex wants to kiss her but it is impossible with the helmets on. She settles for what she thinks is a pretty awesome fist bump. 

They enter the battleground cautiously, aware that there is a potential of eight people that they need to eliminate. Peeking around the corner, they see a person appear from behind a boulder, Alex shifts her eyes and whispers loud enough for Maggie to hear. “Go around the back I’ll take her out from the front”

Maggie nods and moves behind the unsuspecting person. Alex raises her gun and quickly fires at the person. Getting two shots in the chest. “Maggie down,” Alex yells, as she watches Maggie hit the floor. Alex fires two more shots getting the person that was coming up behind Maggie. 

Maggie then moves quickly, shooting the next person that enters her line of sight. She and Alex make eye contact and decide to march on. They decide to be aggressive and bring the fight instead of waiting for everyone to come and take them out. 

Taking advantage of this, they headed towards another team's entry point. They do not see anyone, however, they do not make the mistake of thinking that the team has already been taken out. They do not split up moving in sync and combing through the hiding spaces. It is then that Maggie notices movement out of the corner of her eye. She signals to Alex with a hand movement. 

Maggie shoots off a few rounds and the person falls down with little hesitation. Alex and Maggie are both skeptical as they split up and Alex secures the perimeter as Maggie makes sure that they take out that other member. 

Alex trusts her instincts, she knows that this is a trap she just has to hone in on her skills and find the other person that is hiding. She takes a moment and tries to silence everything around her and that is when she hears it. The break of a branch she doesn't even spot the person but points her gun and shoots to where she knows the person will be. “Damn” Alex hears as she finally sees the person come out with her purple paint all over them. Her attention goes back to Maggie as she hears the other woman say. 

“Yeah. Not going to play dead.” Maggie fires one shot to the person in the leg and cautiously makes her way back over to Alex.

It is over an hour and a half later and Maggie and Alex emerge as the victors. Avoiding and fighting off all other attacks. They take their helmets off as soon as they make their way back to the starting point. The guide is there to congratulate them and to give them each a mini trophy. 

“You two were absolutely incredible,” he says

“Thanks,” they both say as helmets and equipment start making their way off. 

“OH MY GOD, you guys are Sanvers” a woman out of the group comes to face them. 

“I’m sorry what?” Alex asks dumbfoundedly 

“I watched you guys win the tag team titles the other night,” the fan says 

“Yea, we did but what did you just call us?” Maggie asks

“Sanvers, that is the name going around for you, since you guys didn’t have a tag team name yet. It’s Sawyer and Danvers combined. 

Alex has a little smile on her lips “what do you think Maggie. I think it is pretty catchy”

“I kind of love it myself. Sanvers I think we just found our new tag name Danvers” says Maggie

“What really? Are you serious?” The fan can seemingly contain their excitement. 

“What’s your name,?” Alex asks

“Becky”

“Well Becky seeing how you are clearly one of our biggest fans, would you like a picture?”

“Oh my, I think I’m gonna die,” Becky says 

“Please don’t do that, we need all the fans that we have. Come on and get into this with us.” Maggie says 

Becky does as she is told and has the biggest smile on her face. Alex is so happy to meet a fan and to seemingly make that fan's day. Becky's friend takes the picture on her phone for her. 

“Thank you, thank you both so much. I can’t thank you both enough.”

Maggie hugs the young woman. “Stop thanking us. We love meeting our fans.” Alex and Maggie say their farewells and make their way to the car. As Maggie goes to own the car door for Alex. Alex stops her and pushes her up against the car. 

The kiss is soft, sweet, and delicate. Alex takes her time exploring Maggie’s mouth. Alex feels Maggie’s arms wrap around her and pull her closer. Ales pulls away reluctantly. “I’ve been dying to do that all night”

Maggie smiles brightly “I can tell.” Giving Alex one more peck. She pulls away. “Come on Danvers the night is still young”


End file.
